A display device is typically illuminated using a light source. For example, a Liquid-Crystal Display (LCD) may use an array of Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) as the light source. Light sources for such displays are arranged in a manner to provide uniform lighting across the viewable display area, typically using reflectors and diffusers for even distribution of the light.